Drink the Cockroaches, Idiot
"Drink the Cockroaches, Idiot" is the ninth episode of Mansion, a reality series featuring 18 house guests competing against one another. The episode's title was said by Jeremy. Recap The ten remaining contestants are shocked to learn that for the next challenge, they will be split up between girls and boys. They learn that from now on, the teams they were in no longer matter. And whichever group wins the coming challenge will be the team to get the nicer, upstairs rooms, while the other group will get downstairs rooms, which are not as nice. The gender-split groups are given time to prepare and meet each other. Marcus and Hayden join Jeremy, Aaron, and Patrick, while Maya and Emmaline join Emily, Kenzie, and Vivian. Jeremy and Aaron want Patrick off their team, while Marcus and Hayden's friendship is still strained due to him humiliating Amanda and getting her voted off. On the girls side, Kenzie and Vivian make quick friends with Maya and Emmaline while warning them about Emily' tendency to manipulate people. As the two new teams bond with each other, they are told the latest challenge: An eating competition based on using normal, good food and ruining it. As the teams are lined up, the first course out of seven is revealed: spaghetti with buffalo testicle meatballs. The girls win that round. The next course is a soup made of banana peels and fingernails. The girls win again, making the score 2-0. The third course is pizza topped with pepperoni made from dolphin meat and dead grasshoppers and anchovies. The guys get the point due to Maya's inability to eat dolphin. For the fourth course, a shake is made from dirt, raw eggs, and the liquefied odor glands of a skunk. The guys get the point, making the score 2-2. The fifth course is a gumball made from pre-chewed gum, and the sixth is a live caterpillar covered in slime and unidentified hair. Each team wins another point, making the pre-final course score 3-3, with the the team winning the next course being the winners. They learn the final course is a hot dog made from dog meat with a drink made from blended cockroaches. Vivian at first cannot eat the hot dog, leaving the guys in the lead until Patrick throws up from not being able to drink the cockroaches. Kenzie eases Vivian into eating the hot dog and she drinks the cockroaches before Patrick can, making the girls the winners. Vivian, Kenzie, and Emily move upstairs, while Marcus and Hayden move downstairs. The girls learn their prize is a spa day for the next day, which is break day with no challenge, while the guys must vote someone off. Jeremy and Aaron convince Marcus and Hayden to vote for Patrick, who asks Emily for advice on how to not get eliminated. However, Emily tells him that they are on opposing teams now, and once he is out, it will be less competition for her, so she is not going to help her. After a pretty clear voting session, Patrick is eliminated, and Jeremy and Aaron become closer friends with Hayden and Marcus. Cast Trivia Voting